Society of Light: Alternate Series Redux
by Souta the Madman
Summary: This is a rehash of one of my oldest stories. Instead of enlightening Chazz at the start of the second season, Sartorius goes after Bastion. With who is perhaps the brightest pupil of Duel Academy by his side, how will Sartorius proceed? Will later include the four exchange students and a few OC cards (little to no OC characters). Pairings will be hetero, if any.
1. Chapter 1: The Forked Path of Fate

In a darkened room, a long-haired fortuneteller sat at a table and hovered over four stacks of tarot cards. Purple eyes gleamed as the man picked up a card that depicted a wheel.

_'The Wheel of Fate… It seems that Jaden is more powerful than I imagined… I foretold Aster's victory; however, Jaden's response was quite unexpected. For when I infused Aster's Monsters with my own energy, Jaden's soul should have been wiped clean! Upon his defeat, Jaden was to become my eternal servant, and although his spirit _was _weakened, he is still in control of his soul… Albeit a lost soul… But I'll tend to the matter of Jaden later. While he searches his heart for answers, I'll set my sights on a new servant. Perhaps one a bit more… predictable.'_

Sartorius finally turned over another card.

_'The Fool, the pilgrim, the wanderer… It seems there is another duelist who shares a similar gift to Jaden's, only his soul is much weaker!' _Sartorius paused as he considered the pursuit of this duelist. He shook his head and turned over another card. _'… But why start with a duelist with the ability to see Monster Spirits? While it's true that they possess abundant potential, their Spirits are linked to their very soul. In other words, they would have the potential to turn from me even if they basked in the glory of the Light. I need a strong base to build off of before tending to those special souls… But just like everyone else, they _will _join my Society – it is only a matter of time.'_

Looking down at the third card, Sartorius smirked.

_'Now then… The World. This symbolizes the end of a cycle of life. It represents cosmic consciousness, the potential of perfect union with the Light of Truth; this person gives back to the world what he has learned or gained. This person places great emphasis on knowledge, and thus attains accomplishment and happiness. Destiny sometimes works in strange ways; for even if the path forks in different direction, they will all reach the same end. Perhaps it is best to start subjugating this young man – he will most certainly serve me well…'_

"Master Sartorius, we're approaching Duel Academy!" The pilot of the plane declared over the intercom. Sartorius pulled back a curtain to look out the window…

* * *

Sunset burned a brilliant mixture of yellows, reds, and oranges. The atmosphere was tranquil and peaceful. Students were settling in for their evening meals, though a few selected to stay outside and walk around. But it was blissfully calm.

"Call the Coast Guard! Call the Marines!"

… And then it was broken. Chazz Princeton remained seated, though he looked towards the newcomer. Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Bastion Misawa all stood up from their seats, having been aroused by the urgency in the young Syrus Truesdale's voice. Being students of the illustrious Duel Academy, they were all dressed in various styles, and most of them clearly identified which Dorm they technically belonged to by their uniforms - except for the raven, spikey-haired Chazz, who was ranked a Slifer Red but wore a tattered black jacket, dark blue pants, and a purple shirt. Alexis had long blonde hair and a white top with blue trimmings, and blue skirt, and blue fingerless gloves. Bastion had his black hair neatly flushed to the back and slightly to the left, and wore a yellow jacket with white trimmings with a green shirt underneath and gray pants. Hassleberry had a more wild edge to his appearance, but he wore a sleeveless yellow jacket with white trimmings like Bastion, a green muscle shirt underneath, beige combat pants, white wristbands, a bandanna bearing a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a dinosaur bone necklace; he was noticeably more muscular than his friends, and his hair was styled in long, black dreadlocks. Lastly, Syrus's hair had a hue of light blue, and he wore a yellow jacket with white trimmings and a red shirt underneath, gray pants, and wire-rimmed glasses.

Syrus was slightly out of breath as he stood in the doorway, but he appeared more or less unharmed.

"Syrus, what's going on?" Bastion asked.

"Jaden's gone missing!" Syrus reported. "He's grabbed all his stuff and just took off!"

Hassleberry couldn't believe it.

"He retreated?"

"Pathetic." Chazz shook his head slightly and closed his eyes. Naturally, his derogatory remark went ignored.

"I'll go check the school!" Syrus volunteered immediately and dashed away, thinking Jaden might at least go and talk to Chancellor Crowler before leaving.

"Let's split up, then," Bastion declared. "We don't know for sure what transport he will take, but we can assume it will be a boat. However, we can't rule out the possibility that he's still here either, so we must search as many places as possible."

With that reasoning said, Bastion, Alexis, and Hassleberry departed in search of the normally upbeat Slifer Red. Chazz left as well, albeit with some grumbling. They all called out concernedly for their friend as they searched, though Chazz was more neutral or outright insulting, and eventually time passed until the sun had long since gone down.

Chazz looked around as he strolled through the thick forest surrounding Duel Academy.

"Take it from someone who knows, loser! You can run, but you can't escape your problems!"

Three Duel Spirits suddenly appeared on Chazz – two on his head, and one on his shoulder. They were the Ojama Brothers.

"Whoa, that is so deep!" The trio chorused in response to Chazz's advice. Chazz growled.

"Who invited you people?!" Chazz shouted.

"We're not exactly people, boss," Ojama Yellow helpfully corrected him.

Chazz rolled his eyes.

"No, you're kidding me! And all this time I thought you were students!" Chazz's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You wanna help? Then stay out of my way!"

"We understand," Ojama Green said from atop Chazz's head.

"Yeah, you're just sad 'cause you miss Jaden," Ojama Yellow added.

"It's natural!" Ojama Black tried to console him.

Chazz shook the three of them off as he screamed.

"Who asked you freaks?!"

The bickering continued for some time, but fortunately for Chazz there wasn't another soul around to hear it…

* * *

Bastion Misawa had branched out from his search around the Ra Yellow Dorm and gone off into the thick forests to look for his normally upbeat friend. Naturally, with the present darkness, the Ra Yellow carried a flashlight to better spot anyone through the many trees. A twig snapped several meters in front of him, causing Bastion to take a tentative step back as an approaching figure was spotted by the beam of his flashlight.

"Who goes there?"

Sartorius smiled as he drew closer to Bastion. From what he could tell, this was the malleable pawn he was looking for. All that needed to be done was test his dueling spirit.

"My apologies." Sartorius eventually replied as Bastion grew increasingly tense with their silent standoff. He bowed his head deferentially. "My name is Sartorius, and I manage Professional duelists. I came to this island in search of fresh talent."

Bastion furrowed his brow as this information sank in.

"If memory serves, you're Aster Phoenix's manager. Pardon me if this sounds rude, but why would a man of your status elect to take on a fresh Academy graduate? Even if they were particularly talented, there's no guarantee they would have the same success after their academic career. Wouldn't it be better to wait and see how they perform in the Pro Circuit before offering a sponsorship?"

Sartorius grinned at Bastion's skepticism and logic. He was definitely wise, willing to question anything.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it's best to take a client on early to gain an understanding of that person. Take Aster for example – we've been friends since childhood, so not only am I aware of his dueling prowess, but I know his personality, his ambitions, his goals, and most importantly, his potential. In turn, Aster knows the kind of person that I am; therefore you might say we are in sync as manager and Pro."

"Even so…" Bastion trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"If you're still unsure about my intentions, why not face me in a duel? Some say the best way to communicate is by dueling one another."

Bastion cautiously took another step back.

"Are there any conditions? What should happen if you win? Or if I win?"

Sartorius closed his eyes as the grin remained plastered on his face.

"There needn't be any, if that is your concern. I wish to see your potential as a duelist, as I'm sure you're equally curious to know if I have any talent in this card game. From what I understand, our dueling strategies are quite different. Polar opposites you might say."

"And what would you know about me?" Bastion asked a little too harshly.

Sartorius shook his head slowly. A slight frown marred his face.

"Well, for one, I know you have a sound scientific mind, Mr. Misawa." At Bastion's stunned expression Sartorius smirked. He went on, "You duel with not one deck but several – it is your belief that Duel Monsters is a game of formulas, and therefore you should be ready for any occasion. The one formula you have yet to crack is the deck of Jaden Yuki, yet you have lingering doubts that you will be the one to defeat him… Am I wrong?"

Bastion reeled at the revelations Sartorius was calmly relaying. Some of that information could be gleaned from Duel Academy records, but Sartorius also revealed some very personal opinions that he kept closely guarded and private.

"How do you know this?!" Bastion blurted out.

Sartorius shook his head once again.

"You won't believe me, but I have been gifted with the power to see into the future." He smirked at the disbelief that was immediately evident in Bastion's eyes. "Next you'll denounce me as a fraud and reject our duel."

Bastion bit his tongue to stop the words from being uttered. That was hardly proof that the man was a psychic; obviously as a man of science, Bastion would reject any such supernatural notion, so Sartorius's 'prediction' was more of an assumption of how he would reply. The manager was apparently trying to force a duel out of him by getting him to give a 'neutral' response. After all, if he outright denied Sartorius's gift, he would 'confirm' the prediction. But if he chose to believe the man, that would fly in the face of science. Therefore, Bastion's most logical choice of action would be to decide what to believe in a duel. Well, Bastion wouldn't disappoint him.

"I know what you're trying to do," Bastion prefaced as his face became neutral. "And frankly, it's a rather roundabout, albeit clever way of challenging me. However, if we duel, there will be some conditions. Firstly, I will be the one shuffling the decks. This includes effects that involve the shuffling of our decks. I don't care if you try to prove your abilities while we duel, but if I suspect cheating of any kind, the duel will be ended immediately and I will report you to the Chancellor. Secondly, if I win, you will leave my friends alone. Despite your insistence that you are harmless, I do not trust you. I may not have the power to make you leave, but I can protect them at least. Are these terms agreeable…?"

Sartorius chuckled and spread out his arms.

"I _am _here with the permission of your Chancellor, but you do argue modest terms, so I accept."

In the next moment, Bastion activated his duel disk, and a table appeared before Sartorius, upon which he placed his deck. Bastion raised his eyebrow at the seemingly random act.

"Pardon? Aren't you going to…?" He made a slight nod to his duel disk.

Sartorius only shook his head.

"I prefer more… primeval methods of dueling, one could say. Now, why don't you shuffle my deck so we can begin…?"

Bastion nodded and walked over. After thoroughly shuffling Sartorius's cards, he walked back and shuffled his own. Then the two drew five cards each, with Sartorius placing his five cards facedown on the table. Another thing that perplexed Bastion.

"I suppose you're attempting to prove your… abilities? Well, make all the guesses you wish; this duel will be over fairly quickly if you duel like that."

"Not necessarily," Sartorius countered smoothly. He then drew a card and placed it facedown like he did the first five. "Now, why don't I start? First I will summon Arcana Force III – The Empress in attack mode."

Sartorius flipped over the card furthest to the left, revealing it to be the monster in question. A hologram of a gray-skinned woman with blue attire and accessories appeared in front of Sartorius's table; it looked more alien than human. (1300/1300) No sooner did the monster appear than did its card began to rotate above it. At Bastion's questioning glance, Sartorius elaborated.

"Whenever an Arcana Force Monster is summoned, its ability must be determined, as each has two abilities to choose from. In the case of my Empress, if she lands right-side up, I get to special summon another Arcana Force monster whenever you normal summon or set a monster. However, should it land upside down, whenever you normal summon a monster, I have to send one card from my hand to the grave. Fate determines the card's effect, but you are given the illusion of choosing it. So just say the word, and it will stop."

Bastion rolled his eyes at the remark about fate, but kept quiet in favor of observing the rotating card. He never liked games of chance, but since this was his opponent gambling his own cards, Bastion would humor him. When it got past the up-right position, he nodded.

"Stop there!"

The card slowed down, yet it went past the upside down position and came to a stop at the upright position. Sartorius chuckled.

"Since it's right-side up, I will get another monster when you summon one. That will suffice for now, so I will lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Bastion frowned thoughtfully as he briefly considered the rate at which Sartorius's card slowed down. He would need to account for that next time.

"Very well, I draw!" Bastion paused again to glance at his hand. Then, summoning a monster, he declared, "I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus in attack mode!"

An orange-colored robotic warrior with gray legs and arms and a black sword and orange shield appeared before Bastion. Electricity briefly crackled with its appearance. (1800/1500)

"Don't forget, by summoning that card, I get another monster," Sartorius cut in as he brought out his next card. A gray and black robotic creature with wings and no legs then appeared and hovered next to Arcana Force III. "Arcana Force IV – The Emperor comes out in attack mode. (1400/1400) If this card lands right-side up, all my monsters gain 500 attack points; but if this card lands upside down, they lose 500 points. So again, just say the word."

Bastion frowned but obliged the fortuneteller.

"Stop there."

The card came to a stop at the upright position, much to Bastion's chagrin. The Empress and Emperor cards gained 500 points in strength. (1800/1800) (1900/1900) Holding up another card from his hand, Bastion slid it into one of his spell and trap card zones. "Next I play the continuous spell card Kishido Spirit, which will grant my warrior immunity when it does battle with your Empress, even though they have the same attack points. Magnet Warrior Plus, why don't you introduce yourself?!

Bastion's warrior rushed across the battlefield and slammed into Sartorius's Empress card, which generated a big explosion on Sartorius's side of the field. The magnet warrior went back to Bastion's side of the field once its task was complete. Bastion slid two facedown cards into two more spell and trap card zones.

"Finally, I will lay these two facedown and end my turn."

Sartorius grinned as he drew his next card without even looking at it.

"You've done well thus far, but I fear this is where things become difficult for you… I activate the Heavy Storm spell card from my hand. With this, all spell and trap cards on the field are instantly destroyed!"

Bastion furrowed his brow at the waste of a facedown card on Sartorius's field. Shaking his head, Bastion activated his trap card.

"Thanks to Waboku's effect, I take no battle damage this turn, and my monsters cannot be destroyed by battle!" But he scowled all the same when his Magical Cylinder and Kishido Spirit cards were destroyed as well.

Sartorius chuckled mischievously.

"You think that saves you, but that couldn't be further from the truth! Next I activate Suit of Sword Ten." The Spell card began to rotate above Sartorius's head. "If it lands right-side up, one of your monsters is destroyed, and you lose Life Points equal to that monster's attack points! But if it lands upside down, then I lose a monster, and I lose Life Points equal to its attack points! Just say the word!"

Bastion's scowl returned as he was forced to play a game of chance yet again.

_ 'Aside from that Heavy Storm magic card, all of his cards have relied on luck to give him an advantage… I wish I could say without a doubt that he was cheating, but there's no guarantee that he was more than lucky in the previous two times he forced me to play this game… I suppose I have no choice but to indulge him once again.'_

"Stop there!"

For the third time, Sartorius's card landed right-side up, which resulted in the destruction of Bastion's monster and the eradication of nearly half of his Life Points.

Bastion: 2200

Sartorius: 4000

"What's wrong, Bastion? Thanks to the effect of Waboku, you don't take any battle damage this turn. Though I wouldn't say you're in the clear yet, because next I play my Vision spell. With this, I pick up the top card from my deck and then reshuffle it back into my deck. If I play the same card later, you take 1000 points of damage."

"Hold it!" Bastion called out as he walked over to the fortuneteller. "You've been absurdly lucky this entire duel, and I don't trust you not to cheat at a time like this. _I _will draw the card for you, and _I _will shuffle your deck."

"I see you're still skeptical, but that's understandable. Once you see the Light, it will all become clear… I'll make a believer out of you soon enough."

Drawing the card, Bastion showed it to Sartorius.

"The card is Arcana Force XXI: The World."

Sartorius's grin widened as Bastion began shuffling the card back into the deck.

"Do you want to know the truth, Bastion? That card represents you. Not only is it quite powerful, but it symbolizes the fact that you will make a big impact on the world as one cycle of life ends. You see, you will usher in a new age of Enlightenment!"

Bastion shuffled a few more times before placing the cards back on the table.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Sartorius. I forge my own path." He walked back over to his side of the field and drew as Sartorius signaled it was the end of his turn.

_'He may have a monster out on his field, but Sartorius has only one more card in his hand. If I can destroy it, he will have no defense. His combination of cards might have knocked me down, but I will now pick myself up!'_

"I activate Pot of Greed! And after picking up two cards, I play the spell Premature Burial! I pay 800 Life Points to resurrect Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. And then, from my hand, I will play Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum! Of course, I have to sacrifice the warrior on my field and Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in my hand, but the cost is well worth it!"

As Bastion said this, a very bulky and large yellow robot appeared with purple blasters on its shoulders. (2700/1300) Bastion continued on with his turn.

"But I refuse to end it there, Sartorius. The Megamorph equip spell doubles my warrior's attack points! (5400/1300) Now, Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum, attack The Emperor (1900/1900)!

Sartorius: 500

Bastion: 1400

"Of course, now Megamorph's effect reverses and halves Linear Magnum's attack points, but it was well worth it to lower you to this point! (1350/1300) Your move!"

Sartorius smirked and drew his next card, yet again without looking at it.

"You fought very well, Bastion. But alas, it is time to bring this duel to a close. I, too, will activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards. Then…" Sartorius paused to briefly chuckle darkly. "From my hand I activate Selection of Fate! With this, you must select a card from my hand, and if it is a monster, I get to summon it to the field regardless of its level. You have two cards to choose from, so do so wisely."

Bastion walked back over to Sartorius with a feeling of unease rising up within him. He didn't know what it was, but somehow Sartorius was controlling the fate of this entire duel. No, not fate… There was no such thing as fate. But all the same, Sartorius _was _controlling this duel, and no matter how confident he had felt dealing 3500 points of damage to the fortuneteller in one blow, somehow he just knew that Sartorius would turn this situation around.

"I… select the card on the right." Bastion swallowed a lump in his throat. This would be the moment of truth, possibly the deciding factor in this duel.

Sartorius lifted the card up and revealed it to Bastion, who was absolutely floored to see the same card he had shuffled into Sartorius's deck.

"But that's… impossible…!"

"You see? It wasn't a card trick after all, Bastion. Fate intended you to choose this card. And fate intended you to pay the price!"

Bastion shielded his face as a gust of wind was kicked up by the summoning of Sartorius's monster, a hovering, bulky creature that had two claw-like pincers and some kind of artifact strapped to its back. When it was brought out, the creature's one eye snapped open and an otherworldly sound rent the air. It easily dwarfed Bastion's Conduction Warrior. (3100/3100) More than that, Bastion took 1000 points of damage because of the Vision spell. Bastion staggered back to his side of the field.

Bastion: 400

Sartorius: 500

"W-Well… Thanks to your card, my Linear Magnum's attack power is doubled once again! (5400/1300) Your monster is quite formidable, but it is not enough to win the duel!"

"I wholeheartedly disagree." Sartorius countered as The World's card began to rotate above it. "But first, decide which direction this card will face! If it lands right-side up, I can tribute two monsters to skip your turn. However, should it land upside down, during your draw phase, you get to add the top card of your graveyard to your hand."

When Bastion told the card to stop, it landed upside down for once.

"Well, well… Perhaps your luck is finally wearing off." Bastion smirked as that uneasy feeling began to fade. "Now, shall we finish this duel?"

"Very well." Sartorius obliged Bastion as he flipped over the last card in his hand: White Veil. As soon as it equipped to Arcana Force XXI, the creature glowed an ominous white, which blinded Bastion and greatly lit up the surrounding area.

"What is that?! How does that benefit your monster!"

"The World now dons the Light of Truth; with White Veil, my victory and your rebirth is assured. For you see, when my monster attacks, all spells and traps on your side of the field are instantly destroyed. And without the effect of Megamorph, the last of your Life Points will be extinguished. It was a valiant effort on your part, but you can go no further as you are now. You are in a state of stagnation; the cards tell me that you secretly feel your skills go unappreciated by your closest friends. You feel as if your contributions pale in comparison to that of your friends. Am I wrong…?"

Bastion stiffened as the fortuneteller transitioned from analyzing the duel to seemingly revealing some of his most personal feelings.

"You're wrong! I do not feel that way…!" Bastion faltered at the end as Sartorius's words sank in. He had never thought about it, but really, how much had he contributed to his group of friends when it really mattered? The most desperate time they faced together last year, the Seven Shadow Riders and the Three Sacred Beasts, he had dueled _one _Shadow Rider. And how did he perform? Miserably. He lost. Sure, he had defeated his fair share of Obelisk Blue students, and held his own against Jaden, but in their first year alone, his friends had faced more personal challenges than he had, which led to a great deal of growth that he was left out of.

But did that really mean his skills were unappreciated?

"By the look on your face, I'd say you just realized this about yourself. But don't fret." Sartorius amicably declared, his tone becoming less deriding by the second. "Destiny has a plan for you; one that will overshadow the plans in store for your friends. All you need do is embrace the Light, and you will progress at an unbelievably remarkable rate. This self-imposed stagnation will be shattered instantaneously!"

"But… What about my friends…?" Bastion weakly asked, still feeling very conflicted.

"Your loyalty to your friends is admirable," Sartorius complimented him. "But in order to progress and usher in a new age for this world, you must leave them behind temporarily! You must be the first disciple of the Light, Bastion; destiny has dictated that role to you, and it is by that role that you will be reunited with all of your friends once again!"

Bastion clutched his head as it began to pound achingly. He grit his teeth and shook his head.

"I… I don't know…"

"You do know." Sartorius replied soothingly. "Each of us has two sides; one that's dark and one that can see the Light! Embrace the Light within! Come now, you're close!"

As Sartorius declared this, he began shuffling his cards. Truth be told, he didn't need to debate back and forth like this anymore, not when Bastion was one attack away from losing the duel. But making him 'willingly' join the Society of Light would be much sweeter.

At last, Bastion lowered his arms and cried out, the pressure getting to him.

"Fine! Help me! Show me the Light!"

Sartorius cackled in delight. Arcana Force XXI burst with a surge of radiance that shattered Bastion's remaining cards and drained the last of his Life Points.

"Wise choice!"

In the next moment, Bastion was hoisted into the air by something that shot out from the trees surrounding them. The raven-haired young man soon lost consciousness after that, and he knew no more…

* * *

The next morning, Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Chazz gathered in the Slifer cafeteria for breakfast. They were met with quite the sight with Bastion standing in the middle of it.

"Bastion! We were starting to think you disappeared last night, too!" Syrus greeted the Ra Yellow. Upon closer examination, he naively continued, "But… something's different… Did you get a new haircut or something?"

Chazz scoffed.

"Uh… No. He bleached his hair and got some new threads. Are you seriously that dense, twerp?"

Syrus scowled at Chazz, but ignored him in favor of Alexis, who posed the next question.

"Did something happen last night, Bastion?"

Bastion chuckled and smirked at the question.

"You could say that, I suppose. I finally woke up, Alexis. I've seen the Light – specifically the Society of Light. It truly holds all the answers, and fulfills all of our heart's desires."

With that, Bastion gave a full-blown cackle that exuded coldness and delight, which unnerved his friends greatly…

**Long time no see, everyone! I know I'm really, really late, and to top it off I'm rehashing this series... again... But I'm going to be more reasonable this time. In the past I've promised a trilogy - a trilogy that's packed with OCs and OC cards. I had the vaguest sense of direction for plot development, and I often let my feelings control how the plot went - for example, for a time I liked Chazz being in the Society of Light, but a few days later I liked Chazz not being in the Society of Light. These feelings would bounce back and forth, were not limited to Chazz, and would often affect the pace of my writing. In a sense, I still have those continuously changing preferences, but they won't be as rampant this time. I began writing SoL:AS (Society of Light: Alternate Series) when I was in high school, and I've seemingly made leaps and bounds as a writer ever since edging away from the use of OCs a couple of years ago. **

**... But now I'm digressing all over the place. The point is this: I'm back after having lost interest in Yugioh roughly four years ago because of watching the second season of GX over and over and over... Well, really, I just watched GX as a whole over and over, and it just became redundant and not-so-interesting. I still appreciated it, but I couldn't watch it as much anymore because I tuned out; I kind of need to watch the anime to keep characterization and lines accurate. It's just one of my tools for that aspect of fanfiction writing. I'm back now, though... technically. It's been a bit since I tuned out, and the anime, rules, and cards have just kept on changing and evolving while I've been away. Yet I won't really be making use of any of that for this single story. I like to consider myself an 'old-school' Yugioh enthusiast, which means I generally stick to first and second generation stuff; I only just recently developed a slight appreciation for 5D's, but that still pales in comparison to GX and the original series, at least in my opinion. I won't get into Zexal for that generation of fans, but I will say I'm not the biggest fan of it. **

**Anyway, let's get down to business. These chapters will be in 'episode' format, so they will generally end on a conclusive note each time, bar overarching themes and multi-part episodes. There will be 45 episodes, and this is the first, so there's 44 episodes to go. I can't promise frequent updates, but this time the infrequent updates will purely be due to college and my personal life, and not due to 'how I feel' about certain characters at certain times. I have a tentative outline written up, and much of it will play close to canon. There will be key differences of course, and depending on how you guys feel, I might cut back on the replay of canon episodes, which will reduce the amount of episodes this fic will have. This story will feature some of my old concepts, which includes the recruitment of Syrus, Zane, and the four exchange students into the SoL. But I'm not a one-trick pony; watching 5D's did give me an idea to incorporate into this story, which should be hard to miss. It'll compound the threat, but it'll be the same threat, more or less. The Light of Destruction will have a contingency this time. And there will still be some OC cards, but this time I will generally use canon/anime cards; decks will largely remain the same, but since we don't get to see entire decks of each character, I'll be taking some creative liberties at times, such as Sartorius using Heavy Storm in this chapter. **

**Enough from me for now. I post this to see if this nets anyone interested; it's an experimental chapter. Future duels will be longer, and descriptions will hopefully improve as we move along. I'm also researching tarot cards, so any reference to those (like I did for The World card here) will at least contain some truth (at least as I see it). Review if it suits you! I will post future review replies in this section, in addition to any OC cards used in the future. **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Porpoise

**Chapter Two: A New Porpoise**

A day passed by with no sign of Jaden. Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz had eased up on their active search of the King of Slifer Red, believing that the brunet just needed some time to himself. Hassleberry and Syrus, on the other hand…

"They're still at it, aren't they…?" Bastion asked Chazz as strode up to Chazz on the deck of the Slifer Dorm. Chazz snorted at the query, since Bastion had obviously seen it for himself.

"Duh. Though they're getting in each other's way more than actually searching…" Chazz said as he watched the squabbling Ra Yellow duo with crossed arms. "They're dorks. Jaden's not gonna be here after taking his stuff. But whatev – let those idiots do what they want."

Bastion quirked an eyebrow at the raven-haired teen.

"You really believe he left the island?"

Chazz scoffed.

"If I could leave the island, why couldn't the slacker? You'd think the faculty here would keep an eye on that port, though."

Shaking his head, Bastion decided to rephrase the question.

"I meant, you're not bothered by that possibility? What if Jaden never returns?"

Chazz rolled his eyes this time.

"Oh, please. If the slacker can't take one measly defeat, he doesn't deserve to come back. No, Jaden's on a journey of self-discovery, like the one I went on after my reputation hit rock bottom. At least Jaden has the excuse of losing to an undefeated Pro – I lost to a slacker like him!"

A manic gleam entered Bastion's eyes, which slightly unnerved Chazz as the white-haired genius leaned closer to him.

"You think Jaden's on such a journey?! Then it's possible he will see the Light of Truth! And when he returns, he and I shall infuse the student body of this institution with the Power of the Light! Everyone will be reborn!"

As Bastion entered a fit of hysterical laughing, Chazz edged away from the whitened boy slightly.

"What's your deal, anyway? Did you seriously bleach your brain, or what?"

"And then I could bleach Jaden's hair, and he and I could be bleach brothers…!" Bastion continued on, apparently lost in his fantasy world. Chazz opened his mouth to try and gain Bastion's attention again, but he decided against it and just stalked back to his room. Well, until Alexis showed up to stop Hassleberry and Syrus from fighting.

"Need I remind you two? Jaden's lost!" Alexis crossed her arms.

"Well, he started it!" Syrus whined. Hassleberry glared at him.

"Did not! Tattletale…" He muttered. Alexis sighed.

"Deep breath… Have you even started looking?" Alexis watched as Syrus bent down and lifted a box off the ground, revealing some textbooks that he hoped to use to lure Jaden out. Hassleberry lifted up a rock, revealing nothing underneath. "Ugh! Guys, we're looking for our _friend_, not a hamster!"

The trio looked up toward Bastion when he suddenly interjected.

"You fools will never find Jaden! Haven't you heard the good news?! He's on a journey of self-discovery! And when he returns, he will have accepted the omnipotent Power of the Light! He will have embraced his destiny with the Society of Light!"

Hassleberry and Syrus exchanged a glance.

"… Well, it looks like he's finally gone AWOL." Hassleberry muttered.

"Not _me_," Bastion insisted. "Maybe _Jaden_. After all, he left the island yesterday! So he's probably lost at sea by now!"

Bastion leaned a little too far forward in his fit of hysterical laughter and nearly fell off the second-level deck. At the last second he desperately clung to the railing and attempted to pull himself up.

"He's finally gone off the deep end…" Syrus sighed.

"You'll all see! The Light is the answer!" Bastion said, high delirium evident in his voice.

* * *

The night Jaden left Academy Island, he eventually found himself adrift at sea. And as he leaned over the edge of the boat, Jaden breathed a deep, depressed sigh.

"Why didn't I pack a few snacks before I ran away…? I wish things could be like they were last year, back when I could still see my cards… Back when losing a duel didn't mean losing your mind. Back when I still had the will to duel." Looking up at the stars in the sky, he muttered, "But that's all in the past… What'm I supposed to do now? Hey up there! How about giving me a sign? Should I give up duel again?! Tell me!"

A moment later, a shooting star seemed to pass by, which brightened Jaden's spirits a little.

"A shooting star! That's a great sign! Now all I have to do is figure out what it means." In that moment, the object seemed to redirect its course and shoot straight for Jaden, which alarmed him. He ran to the controls of the boat and attempted to start it up again. "I changed my mind! I don't want a sign!"

Thankfully, Jaden managed to get the boat moving and evade the object as it plunged into the sea beside his boat. What happened next really threw Jaden for a loop, though, as a multitude of colors flashed before him and found himself flying – no boat in sight. Then bubbles appeared beside him, showcasing some of his old duels, which he instantly recognized. And then he started hearing the voices of his friends.

"You can't leave us, Jay!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Jaden!" Syrus called out. "We still need you!"

"Get back here so I can beat you, slacker!" Chazz demanded.

"You have a greater purpose!" Bastion declared.

"Your biggest test is yet to come!" Zane said, followed by a cackling Aster.

Soon after hearing all those voices and seeing all those visions, Jaden seemed to find himself in the depths of space, but then he blacked out. When he woke up again, it was to the gentle ebb and flow of an ocean tide, meaning he had wound up on a beach somewhere.

"Guess I floated back to Academy Island…" Jaden reasoned as he first glimpsed at his new surroundings. But then he turned his head a little too far to the left, and he caught sight of what seemed to be Jupiter, or a planet just like it, that was perilously close to… whatever he was on. "Or not! Breathe deep, Jaden! This is all just a dream! Yeah, that's it! A super-realistic dream. Couldn't I have dreamed myself into a fast-food joint or something?"

Sitting up a little straighter, a revelation dawned on Jaden.

"Hold on... This whole thing can't be a dream. 'Cause to do that, I'd have to actually fall asleep!" Crossing his arms, Jaden hummed thoughtfully. Then he came to another conclusion, "Unless… That meteor really did hit me, and now I bit the dust! Wahhh! Wow, talk about your major bummers."

Jaden lay on his back with his arms spread out.

"Okay, calm down. So this is the great beyond, huh?" He rolled over on his side and balled his hands into fists. "Oh great, just perfect! I forgot my swimsuit! Well, they better have cable up here!"

Then there was a sound of a dolphin, and Jaden heard a new voice.

"Don't you realize television rots your brain?"

But when Jaden looked around, he didn't seem to see anyone.

"That's weird, there's only birds and dolphins up here." Then he saw a head pop out of the sea close to him, which caused Jaden to crawl toward the creature in fascination. "Hey, fish-breath, can you talk?"

"Of course, does that surprise you?" The dolphin head answered.

Jaden sighed.

"Figures… I'm in dolphin heaven…"

Raising the head, the creature cocked his head to the side in thought.

"No, but not a bad guess, for an ape that is, and a particularly hairless primate at that."

Then the dolphin-thing leaped out of the water, revealing a humanoid body that fascinated Jaden even more.

"Whoa! A dolphin with legs? Wait, so is that where fish sticks come from?" Jaden started giggling to himself. "Fish sticks! Don't you get it?"

The creature leaned toward Jaden with a frown.

"Yes, it just wasn't that funny…" Standing back up to its full height, the creature introduced itself. "Now, I'm what you would call a super-evolved Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. But you may call me Aquos."

Jaden was only made more confused.

"Alright… The afterlife I could handle… But alien dolphins, no way!"

"Well, at least _we _take baths," Aquos argued. "Now then, shall I tell you why you're here?"

"Sure, it can't get much worse!" Jaden remarked with exaggerated tears flowing down his face. Aquos finally gave a chuckle.

"Jaden, the universe is in danger. For in all things there exists Neo Space, a balance. Earth and air, light and darkness. Without one, the other cannot survive."

"Like fries and ketchup?" Jaden interjected, still feeling lost. Aquos sighed irritably.

"Like fries and ketchup… But now the balance has tipped! And we need you."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you!"

"That's great," Jaden grinned. "But.. This isn't really a good time. So good luck with all that!"

Aquos sighed again and leaned down to Jaden's level.

"Please, hear me out. Jaden… There's an organization called "The Society of Light." And these humans are destroying the Darkness, thus destroying the balance."

"So what?" Jaden replied.

Aquos rubbed his temple.

"So what…? Jaden, look, did you understand what I said before?"

Jaden hummed thoughtfully.

"Not really… Something about french-fries But to be honest, the rest is all a blur!" Jaden paused, and then added, "Oh, wait! Something about ketchup! Er… right?"

Before Aquos could try to explain the situation again, a flying saucer arrived with a pulsing yellow light surrounding it, which startled the other dolphins. Standing back up, Aquos stared at the mode of transport.

"Well, it looks like they found us..."

Jaden finally stood up and stared at the ship as it touched down.

"They did? Wait… who did?"

"The Society," Aquos answered. "They must have sensed your Power, Jaden; they want it. Jaden, you alone can save our worlds, for you have a gift!"

"Save the world? Sorry, been there, done that! I'm gonna have to take a raincheck this time." Jaden apologized.

Aquos shook his head.

"If you fail to accomplish this mission and they win, then life, _all _life will fade away…"

"What if I can't…?" Jaden felt numb. A robotic-like creature emerged from the ship soon after that, and Jaden couldn't help but ask, "What is that?"

Aquos moved behind Jaden and started pushing him toward it.

"Why, that is your next duel! Now get out there and get your game on!"

"What?! But I don't even have my deck, dolphin boy!" Jaden tried to resist. "Besides, even if I did have my cards, _I can't see 'em_! So what's the point?!"

Aquos smiled.

"I know, however… Have a look over there; you might have more luck with those!" Aquos directed him toward a crashed capsule not too far away from where they were standing.

"With what…? Whoa!" Jaden exclaimed. As he ran over to the battered machinery, a smaller capsule was found within as the outer door fell off. "Big deal, it's just a pile of junk… What's this? Is this what I think it is?"

Jaden twisted the smaller capsule around in his hands until it separated into two halves, revealing a wrapped deck of cards. When Aquos nodded in affirmation to his last question, Jaden muttered, "Cool."

"Jaden, remember, true strength isn't about winning; it's about getting back up when you've fallen down!"

"Huh?" Jaden was perplexed again. "Where'd you here all that baloney? A fortune cookie?"

Aquos chuckled and then resumed pushing Jaden back over to his next opponent.

"You once loved dueling with all your heart… Tell me, what happened to you?" Aquos queried.

"I lost." Jaden answered simply.

"Then perhaps this is your chance to start over." Aquos offered.

Jaden punched a fist out in front of himself.

"Alright! I guess it's time Jaden got back in the game! Whoa!" He suddenly exclaimed as a light enveloped his wrist and formed a duel disk. "Sweet! Just like back home!"

"Of course!" Aquos smiled amicably. "What did you expect?"

"Humanoid Opponent identified!" The robotic creature finally spoke up, gaining the attention of Jaden and Aquos. "Jaden Yuki."

"You know it!" Jaden smirked and activated his duel disk. "Let's do this!"

"Good luck, Jaden! The universe is counting on you!" Aquos reminded him one more time. Jaden and his opponent both drew five cards.

"Commence dueling competition!" The robot declared.

Jaden looked down at his new cards, which seemed to be blank like his old cards. He glanced at Aquos uncertainly, but received a reassuring nod in return.

"Wish me luck… Now…" Jaden drew his sixth card, which suddenly unleashed a flurry of bubbles and revealed what looked like a kid's drawing at first, but then transformed into a monster card. "My card! I can see it! It looks familiar… Time out! I gotta check on something!"

Jaden said this to his opponent, which perplexed Aquos. The brunet ran over to the 'pile of junk' again and chipped away at the dirt that was covering up part of the name plate, revealing the name of the company that sent up the satellite, "Kaiba Corp. LTD."

"This isn't junk… It's a Kaibacorp satellite!" Jaden finally realized. Jaden briefly recalled the competition that he took part of…

* * *

_"Attention all duelists! My company will be hosting a global competition. Anyone who thinks they have what it takes can enter! Just create a design for a new card. Then mail your submission to the Kaiba Corporation. Winners will be handpicked by me; then your cards will be launched into space on a Kaibacorp satellite! 'Cause I figure, if there is intelligent life out there, then let's teach them how to duel!" Seto Kaiba then began to laugh uproariously. _

_ "This is gonna be sweet!" Jaden said, and soon after that he began to come up with his own designs. _

* * *

"I spent months designing my own cards," Jaden recalled. "I drew every monster I ever wanted! Come to think of it, it's the only homework I ever did! I guess that means I won the contest, so these are the cards I designed. And the best part is, I can actually see 'em!"

"Correct," Aquos affirmed as Jaden perceived what the rest of his hand was. "The prophecy of my people has come to pass! You must defeat this android in a duel. The fate of the universe now rests with you. Oh dear, that is quite a lot of pressure, isn't it? Don't mess up!"

"Aw." Jaden moaned as he was reminded of that yet again.

"Battle must commence! Battle must commence! Light must consume all matter!" The android droned as it raised a fist in the air, which crackled with electricity.

"Hey, don't go starting without me, Chrome Dome!" Jaden ran back over to start the duel.

"Acknowledged. Carbon-based bacteria – you shall be the first of many organisms to be scrubbed from my hard drive!"

Jaden sweatdropped at the boast.

"Uh…Do you come with a translation button? Whatever. I summon my Chrysalis Dolphin in Defense! (400/600) Your turn, Oil Stain!"

Jaden's monster appeared as a small pink dolphin surrounded by some see-through cocoon-like structure.

"Negative. No leakage detected. Now transporting two cards to graveyard to summon Candelato, the Beast of Light! (0/0)

An orange two-headed monster appeared on the android's side of the field.

"He's all bark and no bite! C'mon! Not one Attack Point?" Jaden whined.

"Negative, you contaminated protein strain! Candelato amasses 1000 Attack Points for each card I hold! Computation complete! Attack Points are 3000! (3000/0)"

"Oh." Jaden realized that this was bad news.

"Regulation 44 point 6, subsection C, paragraph 2! Candelato cannot attack on the turn it was summoned! Your move!"

"It's about time, motormouth…" Jaden muttered as he drew his next card. "I play Dandylion in Defense Mode! (300/300)"

A tiny creature with plant-like appendages and a dandelion head with lion-like facial features knelt on the ground and wilted a little as Candelato growled menacingly at it.

_'I _totally _remember making these monsters up!' _Jaden thought to himself. _'Dolphin and Dandylion were my favorites! Who knew they'd become actual cards?! That's it! I was so busy feeling sorry for myself, I forgot the reason I started dueling in the first place! To have fun! So it's time to stop moping and start getting my game on!'_

"Well, Spark Plug? I'm waiting!" Jaden hollered.

"You are at a tactical disadvantage, humanoid!" The android taunted him.

"Alright, fine! Come and get me!"

"Syntax illogical! Probability of victory: 99 point 8 percent!"

"Not quite," Jaden argued. "Thanks to your monster, you're not allowed to draw a single card!"

"Recalculating probability of victory… 99 point 7 percent! Candelato, attack! Prism Blast!"

The android's creature launched dual beams of light that obliterated Dandylion. Jaden braced himself, and then gained confidence as two Fluff Tokens appeared on his side of the field.

"You forgot something, my monster's Special Ability! Whenever my Dandylion's destroyed in battle, I get these guys, two Fluff Tokens in Defense Mode! (0/0) Thanks!"

"Does not compute! Does not compute! Fluff Token not found in monster database!"

"That's too bad!" Jaden replied, drawing his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I'll be drawing two more cards! Then I play this, my Contact spell!"

When nothing seemed to happen, the android spoke again.

"Explanation needed!"

"Piece of cake! I take my Chrysalis, send it to the graveyard, and presto change-o! A totally new monster appears, one that's even stronger! So say goodbye to Chrysalis, and hello to this bad boy! Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin! (600/800) Showtime!

A blue column of light enveloped Jaden's Chrysalis Dolphin and changed it into Aquos.

"Like him? I hope so, 'cause he's pretty tough for a fish in spandex!"

"I'm a mammal, not a fish." Aquos corrected the boy. Jaden smirked as he prepared to play his next card.

"And he's not the only cosmic creature about to kick your can, 'cause you remember my Fluff Tokens, right? Well, I'm ditchin' 'em to summon this!

The Fluff Tokens vanished and particles of light clustered together to form a buff humanoid creature. (2500/2000)

"Scrapheap, meet my newest Elemental Hero: Elemental Hero Neos! Jaden is back in action!, and I'll tell ya, it's great to be duelin' again, folks!" Jaden smiled widely. "You know what? I haven't been this excited to throw down since I was a kid!"

"Emotions are illogical! Proceed with your move!"

"Fine! I'll use Aqua Dolphin's Special Effect! By getting rid of one card, I get to sneak a peek at your hand and choose one of your monsters! And if one of my guys, like, hmm… Say, Elemental Hero Neos… has more Attack Points, it's adios! Then you lose 500 Life Points! Sonar Wave!

Jaden tossed Fusion Sage to activate the Effect of Aquos, and the mammal unleashed a sound from his mouth that revealed one of the cards in the android's hand: Different Dimension Dragon. (1200/1500)

"Only 1200 Points?! Sorry, dude! Adios!

Aquos unleashed another sound from his mouth, which was joined by a light that burst from the chest of Elemental Hero Neos and destroyed the card in the android's hand. It then lost 500 Life Points.

Android: 3500

Jaden: 4000

"And don't forget, with one card missing, Candelato loses 1000 of its Attack Points! (2000/0) Now, let's try that again!" Jaden said as he tossed out another Fusion Sage. "Aquos, Sonar Wave!

This time Aquos revealed D.D. Crazy Beast in the android's hand. (1400/1400)

"Not gonna cut it!" Jaden declared as Neos destroyed the card and hit the android with another 500 points of damage. Candelato dropped another 1000 points in strength. (1000/0)

Android: 3000

Jaden: 4000

"Alright, as they say, third time's the charm!" Jaden said as he discarded Polymerization. Aquos activated his Effect one more time and revealed the last card in the android's hand, D.D. Scout Plane. (500/800) "Sorry Metal Head, no dice!"

Neos destroyed the final card in the android's hand and again hit it with 500 points of damage, and Candelato's points dropped even more. (0/0)

Android: 2500

Jaden: 4000

"Neos, turn him into scrap metal! Attack, put him away with Cosmic Crush! Tell your boss that Jaden's back!"

Neos charged at Candelato and smashed into it harshly, completely obliterating it. The android whirred and whined as its Life Points dropped one more time.

"Systematic malfunction!"

Android: 0

Jaden: 4000

And with the obliteration of Candelato, the android bit the dust as well. Neos faded from view.

"Well, that was fun! I guess we saved the universe!" Jaden naively said.

"I wish it were that simple, my friend…" Aquos shook his head. "This was but one battle. I'm afraid many more battles will follow."

"They will?"

"Of course! You see, we here in Neo Space have been waiting for you! Your visit was predicted eons ago. And now you're here to restore balance again by stopping the Society of Light!"

A dolphin made a happy noise behind Jaden, and Aquos translated, "That's good luck, in dolphin…"

"Haha! You, too, bro!" Jaden grinned at the mammal in the water. But then Jaden felt some odd sensation come over him, and he collapsed into unconsciousness again. When Jaden woke up again, he spotted the building that housed the hot springs on Academy Island.

"Aquos…? Huh, I guess it was all a dream…" Jaden sat up and grinned. "Haha! I mean, come on, alien dolphins? But dream or no dream, that was exactly what I needed! It reminded me of why I started dueling! And why it's a bad idea to get stranded at sea without eating!"

A dolphin made some noise near the shore, and Jaden pulled out his new deck.

"Aquos…? No way! My deck, it wasn't a dream!"

Jaden could see the Duel Spirit of Aquos now.

"Of course not! You humans are so difficult to convince! Your new deck is infused with the Power of Neo Space! And as long as you have it, I shall be with you, as your ally and as your friend."

Jaden nodded in understanding.

_'Thanks, Aquos… For everything!' _Jaden smirked, and then began looking through his new deck. Eventually, he came across an anomaly – a card that was still blank to him.

"Hold on! Why is this card still blank?" Jaden furrowed his brow as he tried to think of why he couldn't make out that particular card yet. Aquos reappeared and glanced at the card for himself.

"Hmm…? That wasn't in there before…" The Neo-Spacian sounded as troubled as Jaden. Shaking his head, he attempted to put Jaden at ease. "W-Well… I suppose we'll find out together. I mean, that card exists for a reason; and hopefully it will help you to save both our realms!"

"Yeah, I guess…" Jaden didn't sound too sure either. Still, even with that mystery card, Jaden felt ready to take on the Society of Light…

**That concludes this episode! I know it largely replayed the duel from canon, but I liked that duel enough to keep it the same. There'll be plenty of time to shake things up, and that mystery card will be a good place to start. :D I'll admit that I have no concrete plan for that card yet, but I have some ideas, so stay tuned. **

**Also, about Bastion. I thought I would have fun with him one time before he gets down to business next episode. Best for his friends to think he's harmless than to be on edge.**

**Next time:**

"Who's this guy?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"I am Don Simon! And when I win this duel, all you Ra Yellow students will be returning to where you belong!"

"Not gonna happen, pops! This is where we belong, with our friends!" Hassleberry said, determination clearly evident in his eyes.

"Bastion…? What are you doing here?"

"You're coming with me, gents… To see the Light!"

**Next Time: Curry Worries! Bon appetit. **

**Review Replies:**

** iloveyugiohGX93: Thanks for the support! **

** Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna: Good to be back!**

** Xydxredko: I'm not really taking OC requests; to my knowledge, there won't be any significant OCs in this fic. When it comes time to introduce Zane to the plot, I'll consider incorporating some of the newer Cyber Dragon cards.**


	3. Chapter 3: Curry Worries

**Chapter Three: Curry Worries**

"… I swear they're doing this on purpose." Chazz grumbled as he, Syrus, and Hassleberry ate in the Slifer Cafeteria. "It's getting harder to distinguish what's on our plates with each passing day…"

"I wish they'd at least cook the fish…" Syrus sighed. "Mine's looking at me… Not even Bastion's brave enough to stay around to see what's on the menu anymore."

Chazz snorted and reluctantly dug in.

"Yeah, well, you could always go back to your fancy Ra Yellow Dorm if the food bothers you that much, twerp… It's not like you have to stay around here 24/7. Sure Bastion's gone off the deep end, but even he's smart enough to realize that."

"Not on your life, son!" Hassleberry firmly shook his head. "The head honchos want to demolish this place, and they could come at any time! We have to be ready for anything; plus, the color of our uniform doesn't mean a thing. We belong with our friends, wherever they are. If that means roughing it out here, so be it!"

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever you say, Sarge." Chazz rolled his eyes. What he wouldn't give to be back among the Blues… Having to endure Huckleberry for extended periods of time was taxing, and there was no reward for it. Moments later, Chazz caught a whiff of something in the air – something that smelled good. Really good.

"Attention Slifer students! Soup, as they say, is on!"

Everyone exited the cafeteria upon hearing that announcement. Outside was an apron- and cape-wearing man with a bag over his head.

"Well I'll be. Someone who dresses even weirder than Bastion – at least nowadays." Hassleberry said in slight awe.

"You wanna tell us what's going on?" Chazz demanded the stranger.

"Aha! Of course!" The masked man said as he held up a wooden spoon. "My name is Don Simon, here to dazzle your digestive tract and tranquillize your taste buds!"

As the man held that proud position for several moments without saying anything more, Chazz flatly pointed out, "That hardly explains anything."

Syrus walked up to the pot of soup the man was standing behind.

"Yeah, what's cookin'? Get it?"

"Get in line, son!" Hassleberry said, eyeing the pot hungrily. The man laughed at having their undivided attention.

"Smells good, no? I use only the finest ingredients! However…" Before the man could further explain, he saw Hassleberry slathering soup onto a platter of food.

"Hey, save some for everyone else!" Syrus whined.

"Back off!" Hassleberry growled.

"Stop!" Don said as he swiped the platter in Hassleberry's hand. "I said, "However…" That means _wait_!"

"But I'm famished!" Hassleberry pointed out. Don got up in his face.

"If eating is what you wish, you must accept my challenge!"

"Challenge?" Hassleberry parroted.

"Stop repeating me, and duel me!" Don demanded. He then explained the conditions, "Should you beat me – as if – partake in this feast! However… Should I win, Senior Hassleberry and Senior Truesdale, you will all leave this Dorm and come back to Ra Yellow!"

"We can't…" Hassleberry looked down at his feet.

"We made a pact!" Syrus said.

"Just let me take this freakshow down. Won't take long." Chazz grunted.

"This is between me and Senior Hassleberry and Senior Truesdale, Senior Princeton. You cannot accept my challenge." Don denied him.

"Oh come on!" Chazz growled irritably.

"We have to make a stand, then!" Syrus declared. "We have to protect this Dorm!"

"Fine, stay here and starve." Don said with a smarmy smile.

A little ways off, Bonaparte observed the altercation.

"Tres bien! I like his style, except for the paper bag! Hehe! Once he moves those slackers to Ra, I'll tear the Red Dorm down un, deux, trois!"

"You're not going anywhere, Syrus is right!" Alexis finally joined the assembled group.

"Really?" Syrus looked at Alexis adoringly.

"If Hassleberry loses, then this Dorm is toast!" Alexis pointed out.

"Of course, that's the point." Bonaparte grumbled to himself.

Thinking it over one more time, Hassleberry then looked Don straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Let's do this! I'm not one to retreat!"

"Hold on!" Alexis and Syrus chorused. Alexis added, "Didn't you hear me?!"

"I think he made up his mind…" Syrus sighed. Chazz shook his head.

"He's always bone-headed like this… But, uh… I'll give props for the confidence, I guess."

After the audience parted to give Hassleberry and Don room, Don grandiosely announced the start of the duel.

"Students, spectators, food-lovers of all ages! I hope you brought your appetites, for I'm serving a large portion of defeat!"

"A mystery chef versus a sergeant wannabe…" Syrus neatly summed up the current situation.

"Another typical day." Alexis remarked.

"All right, soldier! Time for combat!" Hassleberry raised up a fist proudly. "Remember, when I win, it's chow time!"

"And should you lose, well then, it's no soup for joo!" Don declared.

"Don't threaten me, pops…" Hassleberry growled.

"I'll be tasting victory soon enough!" Don said as they both drew their first five cards. He then drew his sixth card. "Let the feast _begin_! Ah, a delectable first course… I play Carrot Man in Defense Mode! (800/900)"

A carrot with arms and legs appeared on the field and crossed its arms as it knelt on one knee.

"Who?" The audience wondered as a whole as they just stared at Don's monster.

"Sam hill!" Hassleberry cried.

"And next, I'll turn up the heat with a spicy spell card! Curry Pot! Now instead of going to the graveyard, all defeated monsters end up in this pot roast!"

"Uh… Doesn't that mean they'd be removed from play?" Chazz shook his head at the absurdity.

"Well, he must be cooking up something…" Alexis pointed out.

"Have a taste, won't you?" Don smirked at Hassleberry.

"I'm not a pot roast man, but that carrot's looking good! And I'll share it with him, my Black Stego in Attack Mode! (1200/2000) Now, slash that veggie into bite-size pieces!" Hassleberry ordered his dino, which rushed at the carrot and slashed it to pieces with its tail. "Well done! I'll drop this down and defer to you!"

Hassleberry nodded to Don as he laid a card facedown.

"You're quite the assistant chef! You've just added the first ingredient to my Pot Roast Surprise!"

"Come one! Vegetable men and curry bowls? Are you a duelist or a short-order cook?!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"A cook?! Please, I'm a culinary connoisseur!"

"A what?" Hassleberry asked dumbly.

"A guru of the gastro-loving gods! The Captain of First-Class Cuisine!"

"What about leader of the looneys?" Syrus offered up.

Don drew his next card.

"Now serving this card, the scrumptious and nutritious Potato Man in Attack Mode! (900/800)"

A potato with arms and legs appeared on the field. Hassleberry growled.

"Give me a break! Are _all _your monsters edible?!"

"Of course! But they are much tastier when I add some seasoning! Oh spiiices!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Hassleberry grumbled.

Syrus looked up at Alexis.

"What's he talking about?"

"He's spicing things up!" Dorothy explained as she walked over to Chazz, Alexis, and Syrus.

"Come again?" Syrus asked.

"You know, kicking it up a notch, by playing Spice cards." Dorothy tried to elaborate.

"I hope you like it hot! Red Pepper Spice, activate!"

"Say what? What is all this?!" Hassleberry said as the air was suddenly filled with hundreds of red particles that seemed to affect his Black Stego.

"Isn't it obvious? It's too caliente; his dino tongue's on fire! That pepper spiced up my spud's power by 300, and weakened your Stego! (1200/800) (900/2000) Now let's show him what a root vegetable can do! Spud Smash!"

As Potato Man went to attack Black Stego, the dino swiped its tail at the last second and smacked the potato away.

"Sorry, Senior! Stego's got a Special Effect! Whenever he's attacked, he switches into Defense Mode!"

Don grunted as his Life Points took a hit.

Don: 3200

Hassleberry: 4000

"No matter!" Don declared. "I have a new ingredient! Spell Spice Cinnamon!"

"Not more spices…" Hassleberry grumbled.

"You know what they say, a dash of cinnamon goes a long way! And thanks to mine, our monsters switch! Mine goes into Defense Mode while yours goes into Attack Mode! For a final course, I shall play this card facedown and then cleanse my palette!"

Hassleberry stared incredulously at Don.

"Cinnamon on taters? Where'd you learn to cook?!"

"You bite your tongue! My Cinnamon Spuds are very popular!"

"Alright, 'fess up, pops! Time to lose the paper bag! Now who are you and why are you here?"

"Wahahaha! I already told you, I am Don Simon, master chef extraordinaire!"

"Alright, fine! I'll unmask you soon enough, Don! But first, watch this!" Hassleberry declared as he picked up his next card. "Excellent! I'll retire my Stego so my Dark Driceratops can report for duty! (2400/1500)"

Hassleberry's Stego was chopped up and sent into Don's Curry Pot. Soon after, a winged dino took Black Stego's place.

"Looks like I moved up the food chain!" Hassleberry smirked. "Now attack, Jurassic Jolt!"

Dark Driceratops took out Potato Man, and dished out some battle damage to Don simultaneously. The remains of Potato Man went into the Curry Pot.

Don: 1600

Hassleberry: 4000

"Hey, Chef! Can you smell what I'm cookin'? I call it Hurt Soufflé!"

"Go ahead, make jokes! But _I _will be laughing last!" Don said as he triggered his trap card. "Now here's a taste of Counter Spice Cumin! Thanks to this, when my monster's destroyed, I can summon a new one! Now, get ready to cry! Here comes Onion Man! (1200/1200)"

An onion with arms and legs appeared on Don's side of the field in Attack Mode. Hassleberry chuckled.

"Oh yeah? You're not the only one with a trap card! I play Hunting Instinct! Here's the deal, as soon as your veggie showed up, I got my reserves! And I got news for you, _my _monster ain't no salad ingredient! Black Tyranno, front and center! (2600/1800)

A T-Rex appeared on Hassleberry's side of the field and gave a roar.

"Mince that onion! Now forward march!"

Black Tyranno charged at Onion Man and harshly stomped down on it; the pieces of Onion Man flew into the Curry Pot.

Don: 200

Hassleberry: 4000

The most shocking thing, though, was that the attack was enough to get the paper bag to come off of Don's head.

"He's been un-bagged!" Syrus gasped. "Who is it?"

"… Not a clue." Chazz shook his head.

"Well played, Senior Hassleberry… It is true, ladies and gentleman! The chef is out of the bag, and now my identity is revealed!"

Silence fell among the assembled group as they all just stared at the man. He had slightly long black hair and a tiny mustache, but no one seemed to recognize him.

"That's, uh… great and all… But, um…" Alexis trailed off.

"Anyone know who this guy is?" Syrus wondered aloud.

"Search me." Chazz muttered.

"Well, he's obviously…" Dorothy smiled and tried to deduce the man's identity, but she drew a blank, too. "Some sort of… well… Ehe…"

She nervously asked as Chazz, Alexis, and Syrus urged her to go on. Hassleberry frowned.

"Okay, we give up! Who are you?!"

The man sighed remorsefully.

"It is no wonder everyone left me… Amigos, I am the Master of the Ra Dorm! Remember?"

"No." Everyone chorused together.

"You're a teacher?" Alexis asked, surprised.

"How did these nincompoops get jobs here…?" Bonaparte muttered to himself.

"It's not fair…" Professor Sartyr moaned. "Do I have to become a loud and flashy headmaster like Chancellor Crowler to get noticed? Or perhaps like Professor Banner, maybe I just need to disappear, never to be heard from again…"

At that moment, a small light emerged from Pharaoh the cat and called out, "Heeelp!"

"I've been at this school since day one, and still no respect! I was present when Bastion first arrived, I've attended every graduation ceremony – including last spring's! Not to mention all those tedious staff meetings… But still, I will walk this campus unrecognized! So I try something new."

"Cooking with a bag over your head?" Hassleberry questioned incredulously. "Okay, clearly you need attention. But why'd you challenge me to this crazy duel?"

"Because everyone has abandoned me..." Professor Sartyr sighed again. "Have you so much as visited the Ra Yellow Dorm lately? I am all alone! My best students have either graduated to Obelisk Blue, or chosen for some ridiculous reason to spend their days and nights at Slifer Red! Sure, yellow isn't the coolest color in the rainbow, but for goodness sake, you didn't have to leave!"

"Is this guy for real?" Chazz grumbled.

"Poor guy… Now this duel makes sense!" Syrus admitted.

Don turned around to pick up his paper bag.

"I thought with food I could lure you back to Ra, the mask just gave the whole thing a touch of, eh, mystery. And now the truth is out, so let's all head back!"

"Hold on, I'm not goin' anywhere, pal." Hassleberry objected.

"But you're Ra Yellow… You don't belong in this Dorm!"

"Negative, this is exactly where I belong!" Hassleberry insisted.

"I don't understand… Can't you see I'm offering you all-you-can-eat, fresh bed sheets and soft pillows with little mints on the top! Plus room service until midnight! What's this roach motel have?"

"The only thing that matters, my pal Jaden!" Hassleberry stated.

"But we have mints!" Professor Sartyr offered again.

"Sorry, ain't no way I'm ditching my best friend!"

"A bit late for that!" Chazz pointed out. "Jaden left us, remember? It's been two days!"

Professor Sartyr sighed and put the bag over his head again.

"Have it your way… If you won't leave with me by choice, then I'll take you back by force! Let us duel!" He declared as he raised a spoon dramatically.

"We all know who you are, so lose the paper bag!" Hassleberry grumbled.

"Hahahaha! Don Simon always stays in-character when he duels! It's all a part of the mystique."

"Bring it." Hassleberry challenged him.

"Oh, bring it I shall! My stew that is! Now that the potatoes, carrots, and onions are simmering, they're ready to serve! And thanks to its Special Effect, creatures left in the game are added to the brew!"

Hassleberry stared in horror as Black Tyranno and Dark Driceratops transformed and went into the Curry Pot.

"My monsters!"

"Dinosaur Fondue, anyone?" Chazz called out.

"Don't forget the basil!" Dorothy helpfully added.

"What happened to my troops?!" Hassleberry demanded.

"With them, my Pot Roast Surprise is finally complete! Now, arise Curry Fiend Roo! (0/0)"

A humanoid creature with a metal vase for a hat and a spoon acting as a scepter appeared on Sartyr's side of the field.

"Big deal, he doesn't have one Attack Point!" Hassleberry wasn't impressed. "So much for your big surprise!"

"Bear with me, I'm just warming up!" Professor Sartyr declared. "For you see, every Spice I added to my Curry Pot gives 200 points to my Fiend, and then, for each monster that took a dip in my Pot Roast Surprise, he gets 300 Attack Points!"

"… Are we almost done? This is only making me hungrier." Chazz grunted.

Dorothy referred to a book as she summed up the situation.

"With three spices and six monsters… That's 2400 points!"

Hassleberry grunted and placed a card facedown.

"Time for Plan B, then… I play a card facedown and call it a turn!"

Professor Sartyr drew his next card.

"I'll make you regret ever leaving my Dorm, Senior! Mark my words! Now I activate my Pot of Greed, so I'll be drawing two more cards, one of which I'll play! Spell Spice Caraway! It melts away 200 of your Life Points, and what do you know? They go straight to me!

Sartyr: 400

Hassleberry: 3800

"And with another spice in the stew, Curry Fiend Roo gains another 200 Attack Points! Want more? You can never overseason! So I play Mixed Spice Garamasala! Funny name, but believe me, it's no laughing matter! With this card I can get three more Spices from my deck!"

"But if he plays three more spices…" Syrus said worriedly.

"His monster will be unstoppable…" Alexis finished for him.

Professor Sartyr selected his three new Spices: two Spell Spice Caraways and one Red Pepper Spice. So Hassleberry lost 400 more Life Points and Sartyr gained them.

Sartyr: 800

Hassleberry: 3400

"With Red Pepper Spice I'll add some flavor, which adds 300 points to my Fiend! And don't forget, the more ingredients in my grave, the stronger my Curry Fiend gets!" When it was all calculated, Curry Fiend Roo had 3700 Attack Points.

"That thing can wipe him out!" Syrus was disturbed. "I can't watch."

"Soon you'll be back with me, back where you belong!"

_'If I don't come up with a miracle tactic, Jaden won't have a Dorm to come back to!' _Hassleberry thought to himself.

"Surrender! Save yourself the embarrassment and come back to Ra Yellow!" Professor Sartyr advised.

"Hey, Sarge! Don't listen to a word this guy says!" Syrus said. "Don't give up! You hear me? Just think, "What would Jaden do?""

Hassleberry sighed.

_'Jaden would've already played a card that can save himself… Wait, that's it! My trap card!' _

Professor Sartyr pointed toward Hassleberry.

"Curry Fiend Roo, make a meal out of him now!"

"Go trap card, Survival Instinct!" Hassleberry smirked. "Now, for every one of my dinos that I remove from the game, I get back 500 points! And I think I'll toss these two! You know what that means, don't you pops? 1000 Life Points!" Hassleberry removed Element Saurus and Hyper Hammerhead. Professor Sartyr chuckled.

Hassleberry: 4400

Sartyr: 800

"Have you forgotten? If you remove them from play, my monster gets points! (4300/0) Now on with my attack!"

Hassleberry: 100

Sartyr: 800

"Look, he's still standing!" Alexis smiled. Hassleberry knelt down after taking that attack.

"What's that you were saying?" Professor Sartyr taunted them. "My pepper has worn off, so my monster's points return to 4000! Don't you see that living in the Red Dorm has weakened you? Your dueling is predictable, and your friends are pathetic!"

"You need to take that bag off your head and open your eyes, pops! I've learned more than you can think." Hassleberry grunted.

"Hahaha! Like how to rip off your sleeves?"

"I've learned that dueling's not about Dorms! It's about heart, and making sure you cover your best bud's back! And fighting for your friends even when they're not here! So no matter what you think, I'm a Red! And let me tell ya, if you think duelin' is about lurin' people away from where they belong with a sad story and a sack full of spices, well, then you're more pitiful than I thought!"

"Hahaha! I might be moved if you weren't losing. Now, make your final move!"

_'I guess it comes down to this draw…' _Hassleberry thought to himself as he glanced down at his duel disk and envisioned Jaden.

_'You know what I love about dueling, Huckleberry? It's just that when you think you know how it's all gonna end, bam! One draw can totally change everything!'_

"Jaden's right, I can still win!" Hassleberry laughed. "Hey, you know what I love about duelin'?! Just when you think you know how it's all gonna end… Bam! One draw changes everything! I play Tyranno Infinity! (?/0)"

Professor Sartyr stared at Hassleberry's latest monster.

"It doesn't have a single Attack Point!"

"I was just getting to that part! He starts off with 0, but then he gets 1000 points for each dino that's been removed!"

"That's no fair!"

"As the sayin' goes, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the duel!"

Tyranno Infinity glowed ominously as Hassleberry's former monsters revealed themselves – five in total – and gave Tyranno Infinity 1000 points each. (5000/0).

"This can't be! My glorious feast, ruined!"

Hassleberry smirked.

"Ya know, there's somethin' I've been wanting to say all day, so here goes! Bon appetit!

Tyranno Infinity stormed the battlefield and crunched down on Curry Fiend Roo. (4000/0)

Sartyr: 0

Hassleberry: 100

Professor Sartyr's paper bag flew off his head again upon Hassleberry's dino making contact.

"I'd like to order a hot plate of victory, and as for your Life Points, I think I'll take 'em to go!"

"Uh… Check please!" Syrus piped up again.

A ways off, Bonaparte snorted.

"Heh, no wonder he's so forgettable…" He then stalked off.

Professor Sartyr was now on his hands and knees.

"I guess I'll be alone forever…"

"Hold the phone, pops!" Hassleberry said as he walked over to Sartyr. "You got it all wrong; we didn't leave Ra because of you! We left, well, to be closer to our amigos!"

"You did?" Sartyr asked hopefully.

"Yup! And we'll be back!"

"You mean… you'll visit me?! When it's time for dinner? A-And desserts?!" Professor Sartyr's eyes welled up with tears. "I will cook up whatever you like! Why don't we set aside an evening next week?"

Hassleberry knelt down to his level as he grinned.

"Here's an idea, let's eat now!"

A few minutes later, they were all sitting down to eat.

"Well, it doesn't stink!" Chazz said with a spoon full of food.

"I love it!" Hassleberry chuckled.

"A little too spicy for me…" Syrus muttered.

"Shh! Just keep quiet and smiling!"

"Hey, pops! We just gotta do this again!" Hassleberry smiled at Sartyr. "How about tomorrow, same time?"

"I would be delighted!" He affirmed.

"Ten-four! But leave the mask at home." Hassleberry then sighed as his friend came to mind again. "Sure wish Jaden was here right now… That boy loved spicy food…"

"And Bastion," Syrus added. "Even if he's a little weird right now… I totally agree about Jay, though. Poor guy…"

At a random location on the island, Jaden sniffed the air and whined.

"I smell that! And I'm starving! Whoever's got the pot roast, could you show me the way home?!"

* * *

Three Ra Yellow students, meanwhile, drew shaky breaths as they found themselves against an imposing monster. Their collective Life Points were down to 1000, and they were facing down a giant purple robot that had 3000 Attack Points.

Ra Yellow Students: 1000

Bastion: 300

"Y-You can't do anything, Bastion! My Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle!" A shorthaired guy with glasses reminded him.

"Y-Yeah! And my Royal Decree prevents you using anymore trap cards!" Another kid with glasses – but with longer hair – piped up.

"And thanks to Chain Energy, you can't play anymore cards from your hand since it would cost you 500 points! This monster was your last!"

Bastion chuckled coldly as he crossed his arms and cruelly smirked at the three of them.

"Plasma Warrior Eitom is all I _need_, gentlemen! You'll find that out soon enough."

"What happened to you, anyway?" The long-haired boy questioned their roommate. "You don't come back to the dorm for a couple days, and suddenly you're wearing that white thing!"

"What's the deal!" The boy without glasses demanded to know.

"Oh, I simply realized that I would never become the best of the best as I was! And I want the three of you, some of my closest friends, my roommates, to obtain the same power! This duel has played out _exactly _as I predicted it, so in a matter of seconds, you will join me in worshiping the Light of Truth!"

"How do you figure that?!" The first boy sneered.

Bastion made a dramatic flourish of his arms and pointed at the three of them.

"Plasma Warrior Eitom can cut its Attack Points in half to attack you directly! I don't need to destroy your cards to win this! Now, Eitom! End this and enlighten my friends!"

Eitom pulled back a fist and dropped to 1500 in strength. Then it rushed across the field, past Marshmallon, and smashed into the three Ra Yellow students.

Ra Yellow Students: 0

Bastion: 300

As he gazed at the fallen forms of his friends, Bastion coldly laughed and raised his arms up grandiosely.

"Now rise, and see the Light…! Ahahaha!"

Bastion's chilly laughter echoed throughout the forests; this was the dawn of a new age…

**That's it for this chapter! I'm kinda surprised I got this out in one day, but I liked this episode, what can I say? Chapter Four might not be out for a while, but this should satisfy… for now… Duels will continue to lengthen!**

** Next Time: **

"After all, Jaden's my best friend!" Hassleberry chuckled.

"Jaden's only got one best friend, and that's _me_!" Syrus growled.

"You're just jealous 'cause me 'n Jay are a two-man army!"

"You're just a third wheel!"

"Syrus…? What are you doing out so late?"

"Bastion?!"

**Next Time: Camaraderie Contest! Can friendship withstand Enlightenment?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Camaraderie Contest

**Chapter Four: Camaraderie Contest**

Students filtered through the halls of Duel Academy as they made their way to the mess hall for lunch. Based on the amount of grumbling, there weren't many fans of the lunch menu item of the day.

"Man, liver and onions _again_? Does anyone actually eat that stuff?"

Yet most of the grumbling went over a certain Ra Yellow student's head as he glumly sat on one of the many steps that connected the halls. The bluenette only looked up when he was specifically addressed.

"Interested in grabbing some lunch? They're serving your favorite, liver and onions!"

Syrus blinked in surprise as he registered the person addressing him.

"Bastion?! Haven't seen you in a while. Where've you been?"

Bastion smiled genially in return.

"I've been… around. Some things came up, but I should be free again for the foreseeable future."

"Oh." Syrus replied, not sure if he should inquire further. Shaking his head slightly, Syrus sighed a little. "Anyway… I think I'll pass."

Bastion took a seat next to him on the steps.

"Let me guess, you're still down and out about Jaden?"

Syrus nodded slightly.

"First he's here, and the next minute he's gone…" Syrus then suddenly stood up as something caught his eye. "Hey, he's back!"

"Um… Not exactly." Bastion deadpanned as it was actually just Jaden's face stitched onto the back of Hassleberry's jacket.

"Check it out, soldiers! Now Jaden's really got my back!" Hassleberry smirked as he jabbed a thumb at his masterpiece. "Hehe! Wherever I go, he goes! After all, he's my best friend!"

"Jaden's only got one best friend, and that's me!" Syrus countered. He stood up and jabbed his thumb at himself. "And I don't need an iron-on to prove it!"

"Don't go dissin' my jacket!" Hassleberry scowled. "You're just jealous of us 'cause we're a two-man army! You've been demoted. But if you want, you can carry our supplies, little man!"

Syrus scowled in return as they got up in each other's face.

"Listen ya lug-nut! You're just a third wheel!"

"Then I'll _roll _right over you!"

Bastion observed the confrontation with a bored look in his eyes. Though he would occasionally look over at Syrus with a curious glint in his eye. Perhaps he could use this little squabble to his advantage.

… Provided they continued arguing pettily about it, of course.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden struggled to climb up a cliff face. He was evidently exhausted and positively covered in dirt, but that didn't stop him from his goal of reaching the top.

"Come on…! Just a little more…! If I just… get to the top… I'll be… at my Dorm…! Then… I should be able… to talk… in full sentences…!

Eventually Jaden did reach the top, and when he did, he pumped his fist in victory.

"Ha…! Hello, Duel Academy! Jaden's back!" Yet when Jaden opened his eyes, he did not see his Dorm. … In fact, all he could see were trees – nothing but trees. Jaden whined immediately upon realizing this. "That's not Duel Academy…! I just wanna chill in my room…! I hope my friends are having more fun than me…"

* * *

"Owww!" Syrus wailed at the Slifer Red Dorm.

"Hold still." Alexis instructed as she applied first-aid.

"Cut me some slack, I'm the victim here!" Syrus grumbled.

"Yeah! A victim of poor combat training." Hassleberry countered, receiving first-aid from Bastion. "Scratchin' and hair pullin' are illegal maneuvers! That's why _I _deserve to be Jaden's best friend!"

"This war's still on!" Syrus growled.

Alexis sighed breezily.

"Break it up you two!"

"Yes! Why can't all three of you be friends?" Bastion helpfully offered. Chazz, who had remained silent in the room until now, scoffed at the suggestion.

"Because that would require a level of maturity… Dorks." Chazz's remark went ignored by Syrus and Hassleberry.

"I'm not sharing my rank!" The squabbling duo chorused.

"I know just how you feel, boys!" Everyone looked upward as Atticus jumped down from the rafter.

"Atticus? When did you…?" Alexis began, but Atticus beat her to it.

"I've been sleepin' up there all day, Sis! And I couldn't help but notice this little power struggle." Atticus adopted a thoughtful expression as he rubbed his chin. "So I dropped in to keep the band together! I mean, you can't let your fans down!"

Silence met Atticus's declaration for a few moments. Then Bastion spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Everything's a music reference with him, remember?" Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"You both wanna be front-man, but the problem is you're singing backup, like her!" Atticus chuckled as he pointed at Alexis. "She dreams of stardom, but takes a backseat to her big Bro!"

Alexis closed her eyes and scooped up Pharaoh the cat in her arms. Then, pulling on its tail, she leaned into Atticus and got the cat to claw his face. Atticus screeched in agony as he massaged his now-aching face.

"Gaaah! My face! My pure, unblemished face!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from." Alexis coolly remarked.

"Watch that temper, 'Lex…" Syrus blinked in astonishment.

"Yeah, violence isn't the answer!" Hassleberry added his two cents.

Alexis whipped around to face them.

"Like you two are ones to talk! Look, if you really wanna settle this 'best friend' issue, then just shut up and duel already! I'm sick of hearing about it!" She tossed duel disks at the two of them, which they accepted.

"She's right!" Hassleberry affirmed. "Suit up, soldier! Prepare for an assault!"

"You're on, Sarge! I'll take your tough talk and wrap it up in a box, and then I'll mail it right back to you!"

Atticus chuckled again while Bastion and Chazz seemed unimpressed.

"At least my analogies make sense!"

Alexis sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Later that evening, Bastion contacted Alexis through their school PDAs. Bastion noticed Alexis was just getting ready for bed.

"Sorry to call so late, but, well, have you seen Syrus?"

"Hold on! He's not with you guys?!"

"No, and this isn't the first time he's run off in the dead of night." Bastion remarked.

"You're kidding! Y'know, I noticed that ever since Jaden disappeared, he hasn't been himself… That business with Hassleberry! I wonder… Bastion! You don't think he's out there looking for Jaden, do you?"

"Perhaps." Bastion nodded. "The poor guy. He hasn't eaten in days, and now he's out there alone. We've got to find him."

"Let's go!" Alexis agreed, but Bastion shook his head.

"Just stay at the Slifer Dorm in case he comes back. My roommates and I will find him; I just wanted to make sure he wasn't with you guys."

Bastion then ended the communication and looked to his three roommates, who were now wearing identical white uniforms that matched his own. He nodded minutely, and the four of them set out…

* * *

Syrus nervously swerved around as he ambled through the murky black forests. His pace hastened as his overactive imagination made him think of the worst as he heard the various sounds of the forest and the animals within.

"Jaden?!" The sound screeching and flapping wings signaled the existence of bats nearby, which sped up Syrus's search all the more. "Boy, do I _love _bats! Especially hairy ones with big red eyes. And snakes! Gotta love those venomous snakes. Jaden, anytime you wanna show up that would be great!"

Syrus hurried past a small pond and went further into the dark woods. A couple moments later, Jaden, panting, emerged from the pond in nothing but his briefs.

"I don't get it! Why don't these fish just stay still?!" Jaden lay on his back and stared up at the sky. "Man, am I starving… I gotta get my food on! I'd trade my best cards for one sloppy joe! … I'd even settle for liver and onions."

Jaden threw a mini-tantrum and pouted as he curled up in a ball. As if to taunt him, a fish leaped out of the water and then fell back in. It was really too bad for him that he missed Syrus by a few seconds… They were both unfortunate, really, because mere minutes after that potential encounter, Syrus ran into Bastion in a clearing that was right beside a cliff-face.

"H-Hello?!" Syrus yelped upon hearing a twig snap under someone's foot. He whipped around and slowly backed into the cliff wall. Upon seeing white clothes and hair in the pale moonlight, Syrus breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, it's you, Bastion… Don't scare me like that!"

Bastion smiled and ambled over leisurely, hands in his pockets.

"Sorry. Everyone was worried about you, so I came to get you. You can't keep doing these late night searches, Syrus; it's detrimental to your health! I know you're concerned for Jaden, and that's admirable… But he _will _come back to us, we all know that. This is Jaden we're talking about!"

Syrus looked off to the side, frowning.

"This time just feels… different. I don't like it. If I don't do everything in my power to bring Jay back, how can I call myself his friend?! On top of that, Hassleberry adds more pressure by calling himself Jay's best friend; he doesn't know anything! Last year Jay and I were nearly expelled several times, and we faced deadly challenges together! Of course, you, 'Lex, and Chazz did, too… But you guys aren't claiming to be Jay's best friend! We were both Slifers last year, roommates even. I know the guy a lot better than anyone, and Hassleberry's just a dumb rookie…"

Bastion cupped his chin in thought.

"I understand, Syrus, but Jaden is a friend to us all whether you like it or not. And to be frank, this whole 'war' with Hassleberry is a moot point. You can both consider Jaden a best friend, but what about Jaden? Does he think of his friends in a hierarchical fashion? Perhaps we're _all _his best friends."

Syrus winced as he thought about it that way. When he thought about it, maybe he was a teeny, tiny bit selfish…

"S-Still… Hassleberry's got the same problem! He's talking about 'demoting' me!"

Bastion simply shook his head.

"But Jaden's return would make that a moot point, too. I highly doubt Jaden would make you carry all the 'supplies' – at least, not all the time like you and Hassleberry are thinking. Jaden does occasionally take advantage of his friends, but he usually means well."

Syrus winced again as he recalled that Jaden did do that on a few occasions, particularly the time he traded his bed for a rare card as a birthday present… Seriously, his bed. Nice sentiment, but… his _bed_.

"I guess you have a point… But I can't just back out of the duel with Hassleberry! Even if the conditions are pointless, surrendering before the duel even begins shows weakness! I'm not gonna remain the timid Sy that avoids tough opponents when he can, not anymore!"

Bastion looked thoughtful for a few moments before sliding off the white backpack that Syrus hadn't noticed until now.

"… Then duel me here and now." Bastion said as he pulled out a duel disk and tossed it over to Syrus, who barely caught it. He then pulled out a second one and strapped it to his wrist.

"W-Why do you wanna duel me?!" Syrus recoiled at Bastion's challenge.

"Because I want to help prepare you for your duel with Hassleberry tomorrow," Bastion smirked. "Why not prove to me here and now that you aren't going to run or hide when it comes time to duel Hassleberry tomorrow? Because I know for a fact that win or lose to me, you'll be ready!"

Syrus looked down at the duel disk in his hands and then back up at Bastion. He smiled meekly and slid the duel disk on his wrist.

"You're right, Bastion! What I really need is a practice duel, so let's do this!"

"Duel!" They said simultaneously, and their Life Points automatically activated.

Bastion: 4000

Syrus: 4000

"I'll go first," Bastion offered as he drew his sixth card. "First, I'll summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in Attack Mode. (1500/1800) And then I'll throw a card facedown and let you go."

Bastion's robotic warrior was a combination of blue, green, and beige parts – it almost looked like a patch quilt. Reluctantly drawing his sixth card, Syrus formulated a strategy.

_'The deck Bastion's using revolves around those Magnet Warriors… If I can take one of those away from him, he won't be able to summon out the tougher ones! And I got just the cards to do it.'_

"First, I'll summon Truckroid in Attack Mode! (1000/2000) And next I'll use the Shield and Sword spell card – this switches the Attack and Defense of all face-up cards for one turn! Sure, I won't do much damage, but my monster's stronger than Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus now! (2000/1000) (1800/1500) So attack, Truckroid!"

Bastion held up an arm as Truckroid sped right over to his Magnet Warrior and smashed into it; yet it didn't go to the graveyard, as Bastion was well-aware. He could only watch as Truckroid absorbed it, adding to its strength. (3500/1000)

Bastion: 3800

Syrus: 4000

"I think you've suffered enough, so I'll lay this facedown and give you a break!"

"Very well, but do recall that your monster now loses a little bit of its might with the effect of Shield and Sword no longer active." Bastion smirked as Truckroid lost 1000 points. (2500/1000) He then quickly drew his next card. "Now I will play the ritual spell card, Ritual of Litmus! So by sending my Water Dragon to the graveyard, I get to summon Litmus Doom Swordsman! (0/0)"

A rather scholarly and refined looking man in regal attire took to the field with a pair of swords in his hands. Syrus recoiled and readjusted his glasses as he regained his composure.

"I didn't expect you to bring that out so fast! I play my trap, Dust Tornado!"

Bastion chuckled darkly at the attempted resistance.

"You act as if I didn't see that coming. I reveal my trap, Royal Decree! This negates all other trap cards and prevents us from activating them. So your little gust of wind is useless now." He watched as Syrus's card shattered, making the bluenette wince again. "Oh, and since Royal Decree is now in effect, my Swordsman gets more power! (3000/0)"

"Aw, man…" Syrus groaned and steeled himself for the coming assault. He had been hoping Bastion's facedown would be Spirit Barrier, like it had been for Jaden a year ago…

"Now dismantle that Truckroid!" Bastion commanded, to which his monster complied. Litmus Doom Swordsman slashed through Truckroid like a knife through butter, and dealt battle damage to Syrus.

Syrus: 3500

Bastion: 3800

"It's your move!" Bastion crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you'll need to make it count…"

Syrus fumbled as he drew his next card.

"Well, um… I'll summon Submarineroid in Attack Mode. (800/1800) When Submarineroid does battle, he can bypass your monster directly, and then switch into Defense Mode! So go, Aquatic Sneak Attack!"

Syrus's monster was a submarine with eyes and arms that latched onto a missile below it. It went underground, past Litmus Doom Swordsman, and attacked Bastion directly.

Bastion: 3000

Syrus: 3500

"Submarineroid goes into Defense… I guess I'm done."

Bastion grinned as he drew his next card.

"These are the kind of tactics you'll need, Syrus. However, without power to back up the tactics, you'll only revel in minor victories!" Pointing straight at Submarineroid, Bastion declared, "Demonstrate my point, won't you, Litmus Doom Swordsman?"

Bastion's monster slashed into another of Syrus's machines and left Syrus with nothing to defend himself. Bastion did nothing more, and Syrus drew his next card.

"I… summon Gyroid in Defense Mode and end my turn. (1000/1000)" A blue, toy-like helicopter hovered in the air on Syrus's side of the field. Syrus shook his head and hoped that next round would bring a better draw…

"Very well!" Bastion picked up his next card. "Since Gyroid won't fall to one attack, I'll summon my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus to destroy it for certain! (1800/1500) Now, both of you attack Gyroid!"

Gyroid didn't stand a chance as Bastion's warriors dashed it to pieces. Again, Bastion did nothing as he awaited Syrus's inevitable counterattack. When Syrus drew again, he was slightly happy to see that it was Pot of Greed.

"… I'll activate Pot of Greed to pick up two more cards! C'mon, give me something…" Syrus beamed as he got what he wanted. "Yes! Alright, listen up; first I'll summon Expressroid in Attack Mode. (400/1600) This lets me bring back Gyroid and Submarineroid and add them to my hand! But I'm not done there, 'cause I'm activating Polymerization to fuse Gyroid and Steamroid in my hand in order to bring out Steam Gyroid! (2200/1600) Finally, to settle the score, I'm gonna activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Royal Decree! How about that?!"

Bastion observed his trap card being destroyed and nodded respectfully.

"With it gone, Litmus Doom Swordsman's points drop to 0. (0/0) And even though it cannot be destroyed in battle, it won't matter because of the loss of strength. Nicely done, Syrus."

Syrus smiled and pointed at Bastion's weakest monster.

"Go get 'im, boys!" Syrus's monsters converged on the Swordsman, inflicting more battle damage to Bastion.

Bastion: 400

Syrus: 3500

"Now it's your turn to make a comeback, or you'll lose the duel!" Syrus grinned amicably, indicating it was Bastion's turn again. The whitehaired genius fluidly drew his next card and looked down at his hand.

"To start off, I'm activating the Different Dimension Gate. This continuous spell card allows me to remove one monster from each of our sides of the field as long as this card is in effect; meaning that I'll be removing your Steam Gyroid and my Litmus Doom Swordsman." As he said this, the selected monsters disappeared from the game in gleaming rays of light. "I'll move on, however, and sacrifice my Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus on the field and the Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in my hand, which allows me to summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum! (2700/1300)"

As Bastion's monster appeared, Syrus stared at his friend in confusion.

"But... I sent one of those Magnet Warriors to the graveyard…"

Bastion chuckled coldly.

"If a strategy requires certain cards, it's best to keep spare copies around! Now, moving on. I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to gain two more cards. And guess which card I picked up? It's Plasma Warrior Eitom! So by sacrificing my Conduction Warrior, I can sacrifice it for Eitom! (3000/2500) Now on with the attack – annihilate Expressroid (400/1600)!"

Syrus braced himself as he took the hit. It was quite the assault, but he managed to survive it.

Syrus: 900

Bastion: 400

"I'll set this facedown and allow you one more chance to fight back!" Bastion cackled.

"I'm only gonna need the one chance, Bastion!" Syrus firmly declared as he drew his next card. "I play Submarineroid! (800/1800) You remember, the card you destroyed a few rounds ago? I figured you'd make a comeback, so I was ready! I set one card facedown. Oh, and if you were planning to fight back with that facedown card, think again! 'Cause when I activate Cold Wave, neither of us will be able to set or play any spells or traps!"

"… And that's where I step in, I'm afraid."

"Wha?!" Syrus yelped as Bastion's trap card revealed itself before his spell could take effect – the card was Chain Healing. And with it, Bastion gained 500 Life Points.

Bastion: 900

Syrus: 900

"W-Well… Fine! I'll still bring you down again! Submarineroid, Aquatic Sneak Attack!" Again Syrus's monster went below Bastion's monster and struck him directly.

Bastion: 100

Syrus: 900

"I'll still win this duel… Submarineroid goes into Defense. It all comes down to this."

Bastion drew his final card and smirked deviously.

"You're fairly confident in your chances of winning."

Syrus smirked back.

"Maybe. Why don't you try ending the duel?!"

"Oh, I will be ending the duel." Bastion airily remarked. "Your battle plan solely rides on the activation of Magic Cylinder when my Eitom attacks. However, you made a fatal mistake last turn: You were banking on me activating a card such as that and were wrong. Yet at the same time, you made it so that I can't activate spell or trap cards… which I do not need, honestly. The problem with Cold Wave is that it cuts both ways, so because you activated it, _you _can't activate any spells or traps!"

Syrus's eyes widened as he realized this. He'd backed himself into a corner without realizing it, and now he'd pay the price.

"… I guess you were wrong, Bastion… You said it didn't matter if I'd win or lose this duel, but right now I'm feeling inadequate… I dunno if I'll be able to duel Hassleberry like this. How'd I make such an easy mistake…?"

"You've just made the first step, Syrus." Bastion smiled genially, which confused Syrus further. "This duel just further proves the point I made earlier: these all-night searches are detrimental to your health. It's quite possible that had you continued your search tonight, you would have made far more mistakes in tomorrow's duel than in this duel here. But don't worry, things are going to change for the better, my friend."

"W-Why's that…?" Syrus warily asked, almost frightened to know the answer. "I'm about to lose here!"

"Yes, you are," Bastion replied solemnly with his eyes closed. When he opened them again, he said, "But this isn't the end. You will lose here and now, but you will be reborn! The timid Syrus will be no more; as a member of the Society of Light, you will obtain a confidence and skill level that most duelists only dream of possessing. What's more, you will finally see the Truth that the Light reveals! This duel was never about 'practice' – it was about cleansing you of your weaknesses and bestowing newfound strength upon you."

"I… don't think I like where this is going." Syrus shook his head rapidly. "I don't wanna join your Society of Light or whatever! I just wanna have Jaden back with us!"

"Regrettably, that's not good enough anymore," Bastion answered with a severe expression. "If the old Jaden came back, he would be unenlightened, and would not understand our organization and our goals. If that ever were to happen, it would come down to one of us dueling and bringing him in. But if he were to come back with an enlightened mind… that would be for the best. Purifying the world with the Power of Light… It is a goal that cannot be ignored!"

Syrus backed into the cliff wall again, his hands in front of him.

"Oookaaay... I want out of this duel right now! You're really creeping me out now, Bastion! I thought you were getting back to normal when you weren't talking like this!"

Bastion smirked proudly.

"My loyalty is to the Society now, and it will never die. I plan to bring you, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, and Hassleberry in before too long; after all, with duelists like us recruiting the rest of the student body, nobody would stand in our way!" Pointing straight at Syrus. "And I'll start with you. Eitom's Attack Points go down to 1500, but it will be enough to end this duel! Go forth, Eitom, and cleanse the mind of my friend!"

Eitom flew across the field with a burst of speed and over Submarineroid. Syrus winced and screamed as the mechanical warrior crashed into him and drained the last of his Life Points.

Syrus: 0

Bastion: 100

The duel disks automatically deactivated and the holograms disappeared from view. Syrus had crumpled to the ground, and Bastion had begun walking over to him…

* * *

The next day had started normally enough; Hassleberry, Alexis, Atticus, and Chazz ate breakfast and waited outside the Slifer Red Dorm for Syrus to show up and duel Hassleberry. When Syrus did show up, it was in a brilliant White uniform that bore a resemblance to Bastion's, but it had little coat tails in the back, which resembled Zane's old Obelisk Blue uniform. Contrary to how late he had been staying out, Syrus seemed more refreshed than ever.

"What's with the threads, Truesdale? Did Bastion invite you to join his little kooky club?"

Syrus's icy chuckle unsettled his friends.

"I guess he did… I've been infused with the Power of the Light, and I'll make sure that each of you joins me and Bastion! It's only a matter of time."

"How about a duel right now?" Hassleberry challenged. "Y'know, since we settled on this little match 'n all. I'll knock the crazy right out of ya!"

Syrus merely shook his head and turned away.

"No thanks. We will duel later, though."

"Why not right now?!" Hassleberry inquired.

"Simple, you would lose. I want a challenge. So continue upgrading your deck, and then, well… Maybe someday you'll last more than a couple of rounds."

He began walking away without looking back. Chazz stared at Syrus's retreating back with a twitching eye.

"Who says that?! That's obnoxious!"

"Truesdale…!" Hassleberry snarled and was about to lunge at the bluenette, but was held back by Alexis and Atticus.

"Whoa there! You don't wanna hurt him! He might be acting weird, but he's still our friend." Atticus tried to reason with the dino-user. Alexis agreed.

"Yeah. For whatever reason, Sy's just trying to get under your skin. Don't take the bait."

Hassleberry growled, but he eventually settled down enough for the Rhodes siblings to let him go.

"Well, rival or not, I can't let Truesdale stay in this sorry state. The Sarge would try talking sense into him – maybe even thrash him in a duel. Mark my words, I'll get the old Sy back. In honor of the Sarge."

Atticus crossed his arms in contemplation.

"It does make you wonder what's going on, though… I mean, with Bastion acting a little weird we could just ignore him and hope he returned to normal, but with Syrus acting like Bastion… Just what is going on?"

"We'll find out," Alexis promised. "Our main priorities are protecting the Red Dorm and finding Jaden, but we can't just ignore Syrus and Bastion. Let's hope things don't get any worse…"

**That's a wrap for this episode. I was hoping to get a duel in for Hassleberry and Syrus, but I eventually decided to not risk something like a draw this early in the series. I mean, in canon Alexis came close to reaching a draw with Chazz, but it still never happened, so I have no reference to go off of in the instance of a draw between a Society member and a non-Society duelist. Obviously, Hassleberry wouldn't be brainwashed, but would Syrus return to normal, or would he remain with the Society, technically speaking? This point can easily be debated, and I know it's ultimately up to me, but I'll try to keep you all happy for now. As always, feel free to leave a review!**

** Next Time:**

"Zane's dueling Aster Phoenix on the Pro Circuit?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Undefeated champ versus former King of Duel Academy… Hmm… It's a no-brainer." Chazz deadpanned.

"He's using an Elemental Hero deck this time?! Sarge, wherever you are, you can't take this lying down!" Hassleberry hollered.

"If you'll just follow me, Mr. Truesdale, I'll make sure you never lose again…"

**Next time: No Pain, No Game! Zane's Pro career gets off to a rocky start!**


End file.
